1. Field of the Invention
This utility model patent refers to an Integrated Thermostat used in the automobile industry, and which consists of important improvements which allow to unite in a single set the cover/case and the thermostatic valve, in order to offer a series of technical, practical, functional, efficient and economical advantages, thus allowing the minimization of manufacturing costs, workmanship and assembly time.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The use of a cover/case is already known in a thermostatic valve casing system. The cover/case is provided independently from the thermostatic valve, thus requiring more complicated and slower assembly operations for the said thermostatic valve, implying not only an increase in time and workmanship, but also an increase in costs, as well as depending too much on special attention, in order to obtain the required precision in the cover/case of the thermostatic valve assembly. Even so, most of the time the required precision is not achieved, thus negatively contributing to the set performance, with occasional damages to the engine functioning.